Augmented reality (AR for short) is a technology of calculating, in real time, a viewing position and viewing angle of an image of an environment viewed from an entity and captured by a camera, and adding to the image virtual elements that may be seen by another entity. This technology aims at superposing a virtual object onto the real world for viewing and for facilitating immersive experience.
Microsoft Hololens is one example of systems that implement AR. A user may view a virtual object by using the Hololens system. The virtual object may be generated by computers and superimposed onto a real world image.
However, the Hololens system only supports superimposing computer-generated virtual objects or animation onto the real world images, and provides the superposed images to a single-ended user. Such a system does not provide mutual interactions between multiple users, greatly limiting the application of augmented reality technology.
For the foregoing problem, no effective solution has been provided currently.